The Master of Corruption - Russlob's Corruption
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: Russlob wasn't always like this... No, he was a good and excitable little Russell named Ecstasy... It was only until that faithful day when the corruption forces took control over him... Tumblr one-shot.


"I can't believe it! Come an hour, I'll be part of the Russellcest gang!" I exclaimed, bouncing around in excitement. I had just received a letter from... somewhere, asking me to join the Russellcest Gang on the famous Internet website Tumblr.

I thought of myself as their biggest fan; I know absolutely every nook and cranny about each and every Russell. I... use half my free time to study them. No, I'm not a stalker. Just... studious.

Wait, I should probably introduce myself. I'm, well, Russell, but I go by the nickname Ecstasy, in honor of my constant energy and excitement. And right now, I'm feeling _extra_ ecstatic! Why?

"Because I'm gonna join the Russellcest Gang, that's why!" I squealed to no one in particular. I ran to the mirror and fixed my quills; I used to have really messy quills, sticking out in all directions, but I decided to fix them into the same style as Double-Loved - well, close to it, anyway. No, seriously, every time I look in the mirror I see Double staring back at me.

...Except I have a different eye design. But that doesn't really bother me.

Letting out another squeal of excitement, I ran into my room and grabbed my suitcase. Well, I didn't know if I needed to pack, but it's better to be safe than sorry anyway.

"Russellcest Gang, here I come!" I announced as I began to walk out my door. That's right; door, not blog portal. I don't... have a blog of my own, and that's one of the reasons why I was so excited. Maybe I could convince one of the Russells to let me stay in their blog with them. Maybe Auggie's, or Fun's, or Double's!

_"Ssshhh..."_

I halted to a stop and looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the strange noise I just heard.

"H-Hello?" I called as I tried to keep my nerves under control. When I received no answer, I shrugged and continued walking.

_"Ssstttoooppp..."_

I stopped dead and gulped hard, then looked around more slowly, starting to grow nervous. "Is-Is anybody there?"

_"Mmmaaasssttteeerrr..."_

"Wh-Who?!" Now growing scared, I shouted, "I-I don't know your m-master!"

_"Cccooommmeee hhheeerrreee, Mmmaaasssttteeerrr..."_

I looked behind me, hoping to see who would possibly be the master of this strange voice, but I saw no one. Letting out a whimper, I grabbed my suitcase off the ground - I had dropped it in fear before - and sped-walked away.

_"Ssstttoooppp...! Mmmaaasssttteeerrr...!"_

"I am not your master, I am not your master, I am not your master...!" I repeated quietly and quickly, just in case this strange being mistaken me for one.

About ten seconds later, I slowed to a stop and looked behind me. I didn't see anyone, and the voice was gone, too.

"Phew... That was a close one..." I turned back around, and as soon as I did, I let out a scream.

There was a large dark gray - almost black - cloud of smoke floating just in front of me.

_"Dddooonnn'ttt fffllleeeeee, Mmmaaasssttteeerrr...!"_ the voice hissed. With a jolt I realized it was the cloud that was speaking.

"I-I'm not your n-m-master..." I whimpered, bringing the suitcase closer to me for protection. "I-I'm Ecstasy, n-not Master..."

_"Nnnooo lllooonnngggeeerrr...!"_ the cloud hissed. _"Yyyooouuu aaarrreee Mmmaaasssttteeerrr...! Mmmaaasssttteeerrr ooofff Cccooorrruuuppptttiiiooonnn...!"_

"M-Master of Corruption?" I echoed in a whimper.

Before I had a chance to react, the cloud began to swirl slowly. The speed built up until it became a twister. Then, it launched itself at me and completely surrounded my body.

I let out a scream and dropped my suitcase. I tried to run, but my legs wouldn't move. My entire body wouldn't move! I screeched when what felt like millions of fire-hot needles piercing through my flesh and into my bones occurred all over my body, and I saw the dark cloud beginning to seep in through me!

After what seemed like hours of intense pain and agony, it subsided, and my knees gave way, making me collapse on the ground. I panted, feeling drops of sweat trickle down my forehead, and finally found the strength to stand back up.

_"Master..."_ the voice spoke again, now much clearer. _"You must lead us..."_

"L...Lead...?" I whimpered.

_"Lead us, Master... lead us to victory... Lead us to dictatorship... Lead us to their hell..."_

"The-The Russells?!" I exclaimed. "No! I can't do that! I _won't_ do that!"

_"Then you leave us no choice..._ We _will become_ your _master!"_

The same blast of sheer pain zapped throughout my body, and I let out another shriek. I looked down and saw my bin paws begin to change a gray-brown color.

I was being corrupted!

_"We will lead_ ourselves _to victory!"_ The gray-brown coloration traveled up my legs. _"We will be the ultimate dictator of the Russell Multiverse!"_ Half my body was already changed to gray-brown. _"We will rule_ all! _And they'll only have_ you _to blame!"_ Now my chest was colored the same way.

_"No! Please! I don't want to!"_ I wailed as tears quickly trickled down my cheeks due to pain and sorrow. However, I knew it was too late. My arms and neck already changed gray-brown. There was nothing left for me to do or say.

_"We will be great! We will be victorious!"_

I shut my eyes tightly and felt the coldness creep around my head, reaching all the way up to the tips of my quills.

It was all over.

I blinked open my eyes and looks down at my forepaws, which were the gray-brown color. My quills were the same shade of colors. I had a feeling even my bright yellow-green eyes had turned into a dull gray-green.

That's when I felt something... strange. Almost satisfying. All my exciting thoughts had decomposed into those of evil.

_"Ecstasy is no more..."_ the voice hissed in my head, making my lips curl into a devilish grin. _"Now you are known as Russlob..."_

"And I shall rule _all..."_ I finished with a snarl.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I promised you all - or at least some of you - a story on how Russlob became corrupted. His real name before he was corrupted was Ecstasy, which refers to intense joy or delight, not the drug. XP**

**So yes, in reality, it's not the actual hedgehog causing all the mischief. It's the corruption force itself that's forcing him to do these things, and Ecstasy has no control over the Russlob side of him.**

**Now maybe you'll think twice before ****_really_**** judging him...**


End file.
